Betrothed to the Baker
by ArcherGirl02
Summary: "As I looked into his bright, blue eyes, I smiled. There was a warmth there, something I'd never seen before. I scribbled the word 'yes' in my sort of messy scrawl and passed the note back. Maybe this won't be bad, I thought, not bad at all..." EVERLARK CHALLENGE! I wanted to try! -ArcherGirl02
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! I kind of gave up on Its Now Or Never, but I've taken up a new challenge! Yay! My brother and I had come up with this idea in my basement as we played Call of Duty: Black Ops 3 on multiplayer mode. I think this idea has already been done before, b/c as my friend Bush Girl would say, "Great Minds Think Alike." So don't give me hate, guys. I don't like to be hated. So...this story is A/U where the Hunger Games don't exist, but the Capitol is still cruel. It works like this: Everyone is to be married within 3 weeks of their 18th birthday or they will be taken into custody by the Capitol to be slaves. Clear? It's bad, but not by much. Well, you get the point. Read and Review, please! -ArcherGirl

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing "Fan Fiction" right now if I owned the Hunger Games. I'd be rewriting Mockingjay since that didn't do me justice. ):

CHAPTER ONE:

As I trudged through the blackened snow to my small house in the Seam, I sighed. The air was cold and wintry, and wherever I breathed, it left a mist of vapor, like I was smoking a cigar. Little specks of ivory dust floated around in the air without any general direction and turned everything gray around me. The Seam never looked pretty in the snow. Then again, my neighborhood was never pretty at all. All the years of coal mining had left a layer of dust as thick as a tablet of paper on everything, so when the pretty white blended with the black, sickening stuff, it turned the snow an awful gray color. Tucking my braid inside my leather jacket, I strided up the street, hugging my school books close to my chest. My eyes darted to the warm glow of my house, where I could see a fire blazing in the hearth through the window. I jogged, even though my feet were wet and cold in my old boots, to my house, only to regret it.

My name is Katniss Everdeen, and I'm 18 Years old, therefore making me an adult, by standards. In three weeks, if I don't find someone to marry, I will be forced to live as a slave for the Capitol, a place where I'll be treated as an animal. I bit the inside of my cheek and walked up to my doorstep. Don't think about it, Katniss, I thought, it'll only make you feel worse. The truth was that I didn't want to marry, which is forbidden in Panem. Our country, or should I say the Capitol, believes that marriage is necessary and beautiful while I believe it's not all what it's cracked up to be. Plus, I don't believe anyone would want to court me, other than my friend, Gale. But he's 21 and married to Leevy, a quiet, sweet girl who was once my neighbor. He'd probably understand my anxiety. But he'd never had trouble finding a spouse, with his natural good looks and nice attitude. Who he'd courted was completely unexpected, since Leevy was very shy. But they're as happy as it can gets.

They're what you would call a Good couple. But with good, also comes the dark cloud called Bad, and unfortunately there are couples who are just that. I shivered and rubbed some warmth into my arms before stepping into my cozy little house. As soon as the door opened, I saw my bubbling little sister, Prim, bounce up to me, a smile as bright as the sun lighting up my mood a bit. "Katniss!" She squealed joyfully, "Guess what?" She wore her blond hair in a loose braid today, with a petite daisy resting near her ear. Her blue eyes sparkled and she leaned forward on her toes, like she had too much energy and was going to blast off any moment. I smiled lightly and said, "Tell me a bit later, Little Duck. I need to finish my stupid assignment," She frowned in an instant, and said, "NOOOOOOOOO, I need to tell you NOOOOOOOW!" I rolled my eyes as I slipped off my soggy boots and sweater, hanging the jumper on a hanger so old, it probably was made when time didn't exist yet, and pushing boots on a mat Prim had sewn last year on her loom. "Just wait a minute, Primrose, and I will listen to whatever is so important!" I said, and walked over to a chair near the fire, enjoying its beauty and peacefulness as I warmed my nearly frozen skin. Prim had stayed home that day because of a cold that had popped up in her system around 3:00 AM. Whatever she'd had, it was gone now, for sure. She nearly jumped through the roof in excitement, and I wondered how a fifteen year old girl could hold in that much energy. Out of her frock' s pocket, she pulled out a pristine, white envelope and said, "When I woke up, I went outside to check on Lady, only to find this on the doorstep! I couldn't help but wonder if this could be a note the Marriage Rule!" My sister thought that the Marriage Rule was the greatest thing that could happen to the history of mankind, and she'd been looking forward to my eighteenth birthday for a long time. She continued, "It has to be, of course! I mean, look at who it's addressed to! Whoever it was, they have some darn pretty handwriting!"

I stared at her, unresponsive, until I heard my mother shuffle into the room. " Hello Katniss, how was your day?" She asked nicely, and I shrugged. "Eh. I have some stupid exams and assignments due tomorrow. Other than that, nothing." I answered truthfully, and she pursed her lips. "Did you meet anyone?" She asked bluntly, and I cringed, "No, not yet." She nodded and said, "Any progress?" I opened my mouth to tell her no, but Prim butted in, like she's good at doing. "YES! SHE'S GOTTEN HERSELF A LETTER!" She squealed happily and my mother's eyes brightened. "Do you know who it's from?" My mother asked me this hopefully and I shook my head. "I would read it if Prim actually handed it over to me," I said bitterly and Prim passed it towards me in a frantic rush, bouncing up and down as looked at the lettering. In the prettiest script, my name was scrawled in a spidery cursive, and underneath held a small, rough, yet elegant, sketch of a flower. Huh, I thought, as I unfolded the seal, Interesting. I pulled out a paper, and Prim muttered, "Read it...READ IT..." I looked at her, only to see she held a very hard expression. I laughed an airy chuckle at the intensity of her face. I unfolded the paper, and said, "Here we go," as I let my eyes skim the neatly scripted lettering.

Katniss,

Well, I guess I should start out basic. So, um, Hi. Well, that didn't work out. So, Lets cut to the chase. A week ago, I turned 18, which, according to law, means I'm a man now, which is sort of strange, since my brothers still call me names I've had since I was 3. And, yesterday, I believe you turned 18 as well, therefore giving us the untimely burden of that stupid rule. Now, I think you're smart enough to see where I'm going here, Katniss, So what do you say? Just to clear this up, I think you'll know who I am whenever I say this one word. Here's your clue: Dandelions. There. Have you gotten a idea of who I am yet? If not, tomorrow, in third period, the first guy to use the word "Orange" randomly, is me. If not, well, I'll just stand up and yell "Alright! It's Me, Already!" I just want to know your opinion on the situation.

Sincerely,

Mystery Guy (:

I stared at the paper in disbelief. Was this a cruel joke? I thought bitterly, Is this some sort of nightmare? "SOOOOOO, What does it SAAAAAY?!" Prim almost yelled, and I said, "Read it for yourself, Little Duck," I said softly ad I handed it to her. No way, I thought, No freaking way. It couldn't be HIM. It WASN'T Him. Yet the clues in the text: the older brothers, a birthday a week ago, dandelions, Orange...it was him. I could even tell by the way his letter was humorous in some sort, that this was him. I stared at the floor in complete and utter shock as Prim said, "Who is it? WHO?!" I muttered, "but it can't be-" Prim gave the letter to our mother and said, "Katniss, if you know how sent you this, spit it out, or I'll smack you until I get the truth. Because I WILL." I looked up at her and said, "I have an idea, but it makes no sense." She made a Go-On thing with hers as she waited for my answer. I sighed. "It's Peeta. Peeta Mellark. The baker' s son."

A/N: How was it? It probably sucked real bad, but I don't care. Review please! Love to all!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Awe, thanks for all the niceness in the reviews, my readers! I send my love to you through your screen! (: So, in this chapter we'll get an answer from Katniss! Yay! I'm sorry if she's a bit OOC, I'm just using what I'd do if I was in her shoes. Well, Go on and read, dear reader! A review would be awesome, by the way... (;

I don't own the Hunger Games, no matter how hard I wish, but I do own some pretty cool converse sneakers...

Chapter Two:

Peeta. Out of all the boys, it had to Peeta. I wanted to feel something about that, but only thinking about it made me all numb and unresponsive. Promoter stared at me like I'd grown a third eye on my forehead. "Peeta, as in the cute blond guy, who gives me cookies?" She asked, her large blue eyes studying my face. "Yes. Wait... when did he give you cookies?!" I answered, curious, and wanting to change the subject. Prim seemed to ignore me as my mother said, "The Mellarks are a good family, Katniss. Peeta's father and I were very good friends at one point, you know. Very caring type of people." I looked at her with my large, Seam Gray eyes, and said, "I don't know..." I was very confused now that the situation had set in. Very.

Prim grinned a dainty, girlish smile as she said, "Peeta is a adorable, you know. He's very kind,too. He's perfect!" Prim, who saw the best in everything, was making me sick. Just a few minutes ago I was worrying about if anybody would take my hand in marriage, and now as the problem solved itself, I felt sick. I knew that Peeta was a good guy, more personally, ever since the bread...

When I was eleven, my father was killed in a mine explosion, leaving my mother static and Prim and I starving. I was on last resorts, trying to sell some worn out nighties of Prim' s, with no success. As I trudged back to home, I stopped at the back of the Bakery, wondering if and when I was going to keel over from starvation, when the rain started. Through the mess, I heard the squeal of the door on its hinges, and a soft voice, saying, "Katniss, is that you?" I looked up to see a disheveled looking Peeta, holding two large, burnt loaves. He didn't say a word as he handed them to me, and I heard the anguished voice of his wretched mother yell, "Stupid boy, did you feed those loaves to the pigs? Get back in here!" He glanced at the open door and touched my hand with ghostly fingers, before running back inside.

The fact he helped me, gave me the hope and will to survive, jolted me. Without the strength, I would have never met Gale while hunting, and I'd probably be six feet under right now. It made me shiver, all the things I owed him. I clutched the wooden arms of the chair I sat in, and I said, "I know what I'll say to him." Prim looked downcast in a second. "You aren't rejecting him, right? Please don't!" She begged me and I replied, "I'm accepting his offer, Duck. I'm not a knucklehead, you know." She giggled and grinned happily as my mother said, "I'm glad for you, Katniss. I really am." I looked at her gratefully and she smiled, a slight upturn of her thin lips. "Thank you, guys." I stated and Prim said, "Ooh, are you gonna dress up tomorrow? I mean, it's a special day!" I shook my head and said, "Me wearing dressy clothing? I don't see it, Prim. I'll let you do my hair, though," She immediately brightened up to this answer. "YAY!" She literally screamed and I laughed, the uneasiness left from my earlier thoughts fading away without a trace.

The moment Leevy showed up at my house later on, she noticed something was up. I wrote down the rest of my essay neatly as I smiled slightly, thinking about Prim' s reactions to my decision earlier. I felt a hand lay down on in my shoulder and a soft voice ask, "Well, I have to know what put that smile on your face today, don't I?" I looked over my shoulder and said, "Oh, Leevy! How are you?" She was a very pretty woman, Leevy. Her glossy black her fanned out in waves across her shoulders and onto her creme sweater, as she smiled lightly. Her gray eyes were bright as she said, "I'm fine, Katniss. Now to you. Why are you all of a sudden in a great mood?" I laughed and said, "Wow, is it that much of a surprise?" Leevy nodded and answered, "Yes. Now, explain!" I sighed and set down my pencil and answered, "Someone asked me to marry them today," Leevy said. "That's wonderful! Who was it?" I smiled as I stated, "Peeta Mellark," Leevy had a soft expression as she said, "I'm so happy for you Katniss! This is huge!" I laughed and said, "A lot of people get married around here. It's not that big of a deal,"

She frowned and crossed her arms, and she stated blankly, "It's important since its you we're talking about. Very." I rolled my eyes, and said, "I don't want to talk about it, alright? I kind of want to finish my report," I pointed at the paper that sat on the desk in front of me as I said this. She shrugged, "Alright, I just wanted to drop by," she said and I replied, "Bye, Leevy," she gave me a quick hug and she left me to myself in my house, thinking about the events that would soon happen tomorrow, in third period.

A/N: Long and boring, I know. Share what you think! Press the large Review button below and make me extremely happy! (: - archer girl


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I still can't believe I've actually gotten reviews. I'm dazed. Whoa! Thank you all for you support! I am hugging you through your electronic! (: Anyway, this is where the plot picks up! Cue dramatic sequence! *Dun Dun Dun* Alright. To all of you who have been waiting for our lovely Baker Boy to appear, worry not! He has arrived! YAY! I'm so glad all of you like my story! I thank the Lord for my readers! Hallelujah! (And my brother. If he weren't there to play Call of Duty, this/wouldn't exist.)

Seriously, I have been over this: Me no own Hunger Games. (Duh)

Chapter Three:

As Prim brushed out my dark, long hair on the next morning, she asked softly, "Are you nervous?" I'd been biting my bottom lip over since I woke up, and I was worried as heck. This was excruciating, waiting like this. She smoothed out my hair and began to plait it into a intricate braid my mother had taught her. "Yes," I answered plainly, my voice sounding stronger than I planned it to be. "Don't be. This is not something to be nervous about. Enjoy this." She said this as she finished the braid, tying a dark green ribbon at the end to hold it. I looked at the coal-dust encrusted mirror to see my reflection. I was small for my age, skinny, and not unique. I couldn't see why Peeta wanted to marry me, when he could have any of the Merchant girls. It was unfathomable. I wore a green blouse that Prim had begged me to wear, and a pair of nice jeans that belonged to my mother, that weren't frayed and worn, like the ones I was used to. Prim had even coaxed me into wearing a pair of my mother's black flats. I was dressed up, and I didn't like it. I glanced at the clock that hung above the mirror, and it read 6:30. "Prim, we have to get going now, it's 30 Minutes till." I stated and Prim nodded. "Alright. Let me grab my bag," She said happily, smiling a little girl's smile. I got out of the worn wooden chair that faced the mirror and picked up my tattered canvas bag that held my books.

Prim and I met at the door a couple moments later, and began walking towards the School together, side by side. The chill of the mid-January air made me shiver, despite the fact I wore my father's old, heavy leather jacket. Prim didn't seem to mind the weather, she just smiled and glanced at my through the sides of her eyes every few minutes. I laughed and said, "Well, someone's in a good mood," She giggled and said, "Yeah, I am, aren't I?" I rolled my eyes at her and said, "You're a teenager and not once have I ever seen you moody." She shrugged, "I write Poetry." I raised an eyebrow. "I don't want to read that now," I teased, shuddering falsely as she punched me lightly in the arm. Soon enough we were in the courtyard of the school, and my breathing had quickened. I searched the faces of all the people, praying that He wasn't there. "Prim, why don't you go say hi to your friends," I suggested and Prim bounced off to a group of babbling young girls.

I began to fiddle with the end of my braid as all the students poured into the courtyard, waiting for the bell to ring. I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard the whisper of my name softly in my ear. I turned, my hair raised, only to find the delicate facial features of my best friend, Madge. She looked worried somewhat, and she fiddling with the engagement ring she had received the day of her birthday last month. Her blue eyes were questioning as she stated bluntly, "You're wearing fancy clothes, Katniss." That was enough to get her intrigued, of course. I smiled, a dainty upturn of my thin lips, and said, "Yes, Madge. I'm dressed up. As are you." And that was true. Today, she wore a white blouse that ruffled with a pair of black flats and leggings, not something she usually wore. She looked pretty, but she still looked confused. "Why?" I laughed at her expression and said, "You'll find out sooner or later. Actually, at lunch. Well, see you," She looked at me like I had gone nuts, and was about to say something, only to get cut off by the shrill bell alerting the students that the School was open. I rushed inside, walking with the horde, to my locker, which wasn't far off.

The school was very plain, like it had changed in a century, which it probably hadn't. The students all got their things and reported to their home rooms, chatting and laughing, making the halls all to loud. I brushed a loosed hair from my face and unlocked the locker and I picked up my math book. I reported to 1st period, and sat through the lesson, not listening to a word Mr. McCoy had to say. I was distracted, as for third period lurked in the back of my thoughts like an eerie thunder cloud, not pouring or shooting lightning yet, just quiet and ominous, ever apparent.

Second period was worse. This rebellious girl, Theresa, was arguing with the History Teacher about an ancient book called "Twilight", saying it wasn't literature and how it was trash. The History teacher had tried to go on with the lesson about ancient world authors, only to interrupted by Theresa every once and a while. It was quite funny, yet it didn't relax me in any state. I was as still as a rock, as Theresa was a jittery, energetic girl who never seemed to stop moving. It just made me anxious. When the lesson ended and the bell rang, I thought I was going to pass out.

I exchanged my history book for my English, trying not to hyperventilate. I slowly made my way to the room where my future was, taking small and even steps, trying to trip over myself. I pushed the door open and took a deep breath. I stepped inside, and immediately heard, "Well, Theresa, you're looking quite orange today," My heart stopped as I turned to face the speaker. His blond hair was imperfect in a stylish way as he leaned toward the unruly girl from last period. She glared at Peeta, clenching her fists, making the silver bracelets jingle on her desk. Her strawberry blond hair could probably be an accuse from the use of 'orange', but I knew better. "Ooh, spends in trouble!" A student called to Peeta and Theresa said, "Butt out, Ryan!" She turned to Peeta and jabbed a finger at him threateningly. "I've had enough of you, Mellark! All of these stupid remarks on everything! Screw you!" She said in controlled voice so the teacher wouldn't suspect anything. I stared at her as the situation unfolded. Anything with any common knowledge of District Twelve' s gossip had to know that Peeta Mellark and Theresa Slater were mortal enemies. So the phrase that Peeta had said only backed up the fact.

"I didn't know you felt that way about me, Red. I'm sorry, but I'm not interested." Peeta replied, his blue eyes sparkling mischievously as Theresa's widened and her cheeks flushed red, suiting her nickname. "You-you-" she stuttered and Peeta laughed, sitting back in his chair. "I thought so." He said, looking pleased with himself. He caught my eye and smiled sweetly and I felt heat rush to my cheeks, almost as if Theresa's red had duplicated itself onto mine. I rushed to my seat and sat down next to the person who Theresa had called Ryan.

His brown eyes looked intelligent through thick framed glasses and his head of brown hair swayed slightly to the side. "Katniss," he greeted. "Ryan," I tried and I looked back to the front of the class. Mrs. Watson had finally stood up, and she said, "Turn to page 394 in your textbooks, students." She turned to write something on the blackboard, and I heard a muted whisper of, "Pass this back to Katniss," and a bunch of shuffling. I looked up from the textbook. Ryan set something my desk, and I immediately looked at that. It was a paper, one that seemed to be ripped out of some sort of sketch book, and I opened it. It read: "What do say, Katniss? Will you marry me?" I searched the room and looked into his bright, blue eyes and I smiled. There was a warmth there, something I'd never seen before. I scribbled the word "yes" in my sort of messy scrawl and passed the note back. Maybe this won't be bad, I though, not bad at all. I kept his eye and passed it to Ryan, who passed it to Theresa, who grudgingly threw the note at Peeta's head. He picked it up off the ground and opened it, read the one word and looked back at me. "Mrs. Watson, I think I must have forgotten my textbook in my locker, can I retrieve it?" Peeta blurted, and I sensed I was supposed to come too.

Our teacher smiled sweetly at Peeta and said, "Of course! Ms. Slater can join you, to help." Theresa groaned. "Ugh, can Katniss go instead? I can't stand Peeta...no offense, Peeta." I caught her wink at me and I smiled. So this girl was actually not concerned just about herself, after all, I thought. Mrs. Watson said, "If you say so, I guess it wouldn't hurt if Ms. Everdeen took your place," Theresa whooped loudly, earning a few snickers from some of the kids, including Ryan. I got up from my seat shakily, and headed toward the man that would soon be my husband.

A/N: There you have it! For all of you who caught on to the Theresa thing, good for you. For all of you who didn't, too bad. (: Anyway, I love to write cliff hangers, but I hate to read them. It sucks to be you, doesn't it? -AG


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry. I am so sorry for the delay. I'm not very good at remembering things and this sort of slipped my mind. I thank all of you for the reviews! 21, I believe! WOO! You guys are Finnicking AMAZING. Yes. I said Finnicking. Whatever. But here we go with the Epic Walk Down The Hall To Peeta's Locker! VERY DRAMATIC, OOOOOOOOOOOOH!

I do not own the Hunger Games, I just own my boyfriend's heart. (: And my Refrigerator. Yay!

Chapter Four:

I sort of stumbled going up the aisle, and I felt like a complete idiot. Theresa mumbled, "Don't screw this up, Everdeen. I just sacrificed a great time to beat Mellark up. Don't make me regret it." I couldn't help not to smile at her comment. "WOULD YA SPEED OF UP, WE HAVEN'T GOTS ALL DAY, YA KNOWS." Ryan yelled, earning a "Mmmhmm," from one of his friends. I finally made it to the front of the classroom and I silently freaked out in my head. OH. MY. GOD. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?! HE IS STANDING NEARLY A FOOT AWAY FROM ME! WHAT AM I GONNA SAY?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! My thoughts were cut short. "Quiet, Mr. Petersen," Mrs. Watson said nicely and Ryan frowned deeply. "Okay." He obliged reluctantly. Theresa laughed and Peeta stated, "Alright, farewell, my fellow peers, for I must retrieve my book from the depths of the chasm in which I call the Locker of DESTINY." With that, Peeta grinned at me as he wiggled his eyebrows. "Shall we, my lady?" He asked as he stuck his arm out for me to hold. I rolled my eyes and looped my arm in his, and we left, with the class murmuring behind us.

The first few moments consisted of the eerie silence of the empty halls and our footsteps. "So, Katniss, how are you on this lovely day?" Peeta asked warily. I laughed uneasily as I joked, "I am absolutely, positively WONDERFUL on this day!" That made him smile a bit and un-loop our arms. "That's great. Anyways, to the subject matter of our newly-found topic... Do you seriously say yes to my offer?" He asked. I replied, "Yes, Peeta. I do." He let out a huge breath. "Good, for a second there I thought you changed your mind." He said and I smiled. "Nope. I think being a baker' s wife will be fun. I mean, I can eat whatever I want, and it'll be great!" I joked and Peeta said, "Uh...no. I'm sorry, but we're all in shape in the Mellark Household." We both bursted out out laughing and making student look at us throughout the classroom door' s window strangely. "Thank you Peeta. It means so much to me, you doing this. I thought for sure I'd become one of those capitol slaves, or worse, prostitutes." I said, once I regained my seriousness, shuddering at the end. Peeta smiled, "Hey, that's what friend's are for, you know?"

We walked a few more feet till I asked, "So, when do you want to sign the Marriage papers?" Peeta shrugged. "Anytime you feel like it. It's up to you," he answered politely and I was grateful for not rushing into things. I was glad that Peeta had asked me. He wasn't going to push me into anything I didn't want. He would protect me, just like he protected me from death with the bread. I could trust him. He could be my friend. And suddenly I felt like I had no worrying the world. And I liked that feeling.

A/N: So? Good? Bad? Fantabulous? Ugly? Press that shiny, big review button and tell me! It truly makes an author's day, you know! So review, my dear readers, REVEIW! -ArcherGirl02


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I can't believe that I haven't gotten one negative review! I'm so thankful for all the support I've been receiving! Whoo-hoo! Oh, and by the way, I dedicate this chapter to my two best friends, Annie Fray and Bush Girl for helping me through this! You guys are wonderful! Plus, anyone who has ideas, you're welcome to put them in reviews or PMs. Thanks!

I CLAIM THAT I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES, BUT I DO OWN MY PRETTY FANTABULOUS OC, THERESA! Yays!

Chapter Five:

Once Peeta and I actually got to his locker, he opened the door and I caught my breath. "Damn it." I heard him whisper as he leaned over to pick up the paper that I had just had a glimpse of. Inside of the locker were pictures drawn in great detail, each signed neatly in his spidery script. The one that had just flown out was no doubt the best. It showed a girl, from the side, with her head propped up on the Palm of her hand, her exquisite silver eyes shining intelligently as they looked ahead. She had a long, chestnut colored braid that swooped down her shoulder elegantly. He shoved the picture back in his pocket and I asked, "You're a wonderful artist Peeta. Who was that girl you drew?" I looked up at him questioningly. He gulped at bit and said, "Well-" With that, he was cut off by the loud voice of undoubtedly Theresa, who said, "WE HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY, LOVEBIRDS!" Then, a more masculine voice answered, "Theresa? Why are you screaming at no one in particular?" Theresa yelled as Peeta raised an eyebrow at me, "Butt out, Jacob! We may be attached, but I can still whip your-" Peeta yelled, "LANGUAGE, SLATER." We heard Theresa's sigh echo through the hall and her say, "Fine..."

Once we made it back to Mrs. Watson's classroom, I began to ask, "So, who was that girl you drew on the paper in your locker?" Peeta looked cornered, sort of like a cat surrounded by three rambunctious 5 Year olds. "Um...you..." He said awkwardly and rushed back to his seat. I was shocked, but I soon recovered enough to go back my seat. I sat down and Ryan, my neighbor, immediately poked me in the arm. "Sooooo," He asked annoyingly under his breath so Mrs. Watson wouldn't hear, "What's the haps?" I nearly choked on my own spit and Ryan full-out had a laughing fit. Mrs. Watson looked at me and Ryan questioningly.

Ryan just said, "Don't judge. There is a reason to my madness." Mrs. Watson turned around to the board without a word said. I found my eyes locked on the back of Peeta's head. Why would he draw me? Why, to add on to that, ask me to be his wife? It was unknown to science. At that moment, my thoughts were crushed. Another blond burst throughout the doorway, breathing heavily. "Mrs. Watson, I'm sorry to intrude, but this is URGENT. Tomorrow's deadline for the marriage rule. I need to propose to someone. Like, RIGHT NOW." He rushed and I felt Ryan shift nervously about in his chair. "Sure, Mr. Stevens, of course you can. I would like to see who this young lady is. "CRAP." Ryan whispered, as if no one could hear him. "Thank you," Peeta turned around and mouthed, "See, I'm not the only one to propose today," I smirked and turned my attention to Ryan, who was struggling to stay still. He looked unnerved for some reason. The blond stood in front of the class, his blue eyes shining, and said, "From the moment she pushed me over in the street, I was a goner. Even if she is a couple months younger than me, she never acted as if she was. So, I would like to ask-"

RING...RING...RING...

So much for timing, I think, poor dude. I pick up my books and meet Peeta at the door to go to lunch.

A/N: I hated writing this chapter. I was distracted. Please don't hate. I guess that this was only fluff and crap. Whatever. I love every single one you. Anyway... anybody wanna guess who our new character is and who he's going to propose to? I'd love to hear from in REVEIWS...*wink-wink* The first to get it right will have their name mentioned in the Author's Note next chapter! (: ArcherGirl02


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! 37, to be exact! I thought that I'd have 0! But you guys are awesome! I'd like to congratulate Redrainbowz for getting half of the question right! Bravo! Theresa, my OC, is now going to he a major character in the story, as Mystery Guy is, too. THEY ARE MY OTP! EEEEEEEEEEEP! So anyway, we must continue our story!

Disclaimer: FanFiction is "Fan Fiction" for a reason. Duh.

Chapter Six:

The Blonde guy rushed out if the door moments later, looking for someone. "Theresa? THERESA! Hey! Wait up, Speedy!" He yelled. My eyes fell on Peeta's, who shrugged. "It's Theresa's lucky day apparently. Good for her." He said. Our attention was pulled back to the blonde' s, who was trying to catch up with Theresa, who practically was running away in fear. "Theresa!" He yelled again and finally she spun around, looking stricken. "Jake, I-I can't. I'll explain later...please not now." She said over the din of the bustling seniors. "Why? Why do keep avoiding me? Why?" He urged, looking worried. "This has gone soap opera, hasn't it?" Peeta whispered as we stared along with every one else. "Not. Now. Jacob." She said slowly, tasting the bitterness of the words. "What? If you have something to say, Terra, then say it. I want to know. I've been waiting. If I don't marry by tomorrow, I'll be sent off to the Capitol. I want to know." He insisted and she paled. "I'm dying." She said slowly. "The disease came back. We can't afford to vaccine again. I can't marry. Not EVER. It'll be a short time spent, Jacob. I hope you understand."

I gasped. "Oh no," Peeta said, "Oh. NO." Theresa rushed into the girls' bathroom, abandoning the poor Jacob guy. I stated, "Peeta, I'm gonna go help her," He nodded and I handed him my books, and I sprinted down the hallway to the restroom. Inside, I heard the sobs of who had to be Theresa, and I knocked on the stall door in which I saw the black Sneakers which Theresa had owned since Sixth Grade. "Theresa, open up." I said softly. "Go away, Everdeen." She gasped, crying louder. "Theresa, why didn't you tell anyone?" I whispered, and she struggled to get out words. "I thought it'd be easier to handle once I was...gone. I tried to live normally, but your mother, she stopped by my house, said it wasn't just my disease this time. She said I had something called...Cancer? It isn't curable here. It is in the Capitol, but clearly I'm not going there." She sobbed and I remembered my mother's grim expression the day she came home from a visit at a patient's house. I had asked her what was wrong and she said, 'a case of cancer'. J didn't know it as Theresa Slater, though. "Can I come in?" I asked sweetly, and I heard the door unlock. I stepped inside and saw Theresa sitting on the floor, knees to her chest, tears streaking her face. I took a close look at her. She had dark circles and paler skin.

"It's serious, Katniss. If I die on Jacob, It'll be too much for him. He needs another girl. A healthy one. One That's blonde, pretty, and loves him more than I do. He doesn't need the poor, diseased carpenter's daughter." She said, looking at the tiled floor. I plopped down next to her. "Theresa, honestly, I believe that if you do this for Jacob, it'll be the best time of his life. I can see it in his eyes. He loves you, so do him a favor and agree." I said truthfully. She looked at me with her bright blue eyes, but instantly they changed color, turning a Seam Gray. I was shocked. "I can't do this, Katniss. I'm dying, and I can feel it in my soul. I don't want Jacob to be widowed at 18." She said, stronger this time.

"Theresa. Please. Do you want him to spend the rest of his life a slave?" I asked and I saw the realization wash over Theresa like a monsoon. "No." She answered. "Then say yes, silly." I said. "Thank you, Katniss. It meant a lot. I feel like I can call you my friend now." She said, attacking me with a hug. "You can. I mean, you can call me your friend. And your welcome." I answered back and she hugged me tighter. "I don't have too many friends. This is different." She said, and she let go of Me. "Me neither." I agreed. She smiled genuinely, and for a second I forgot that she was a sick with cancer. Then it hit me full force. Soon, this girl was going to die. And there was nothing I could do to prevent it.

A/N: I know. You're probably angry at me right now. Please don't throw the invisible chairs. I know I'm terrible, yet I enjoy being that. The clock is ticking for Theresa's life. WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (:

REVEIW! I want to hear your thoughts of this crisis... hehehe!


	7. Author's Note

Dearest Readers,

I AM STUNNED. LITERALLY. This story is getting so much attention! I am flattered. I know some of you are probably cussing at me for this not being an update, but I am so sorry. On Friday, I'm going on Vacation to Florida with my family, so I will be on a brief three-week hiatus. I AM SORRY! I promise I will update immediately after that! I LOVE YOU ALL! KISSES!

ArcherGirl02

Ps, For all of you who are wondering; I do have Theresa's future planned out, whether she'll survive or die. Only two people know so far, and I HOPE they don't spoil it! Well, See You all in 3 weeks!


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: I'VE GOT ME FIFTY REVIEWS! YAY! Anyway, my vacation ended up ending a bit earlier than I thought it would. I took a trip to Orlando Florida to go the Harry Potter Land. Yes! I WENT TO DIAGON ALLEY! It took me SEVEN HOURS to get into the square, and about FOUR HOURS to get into one FREAKING ride. But it was cool. I went on the Hogwarts Express, too! Alright, right with the gushing, onto the highly anticipated chapter! I'M SUCH A FREAKING POTTERHEAD!

I don't own the Hunger Games, but I do own this wicked, New wand from Ollivander' s! C:

Chapter Seven:

Theresa and I walked to the cafeteria silently, not a word breathed between us. What was the point, anyway? There was nothing to be said. "What's for lunch today?" Theresa blurted after a while. "The usual. Chilli." I answer and she cringed. "EW!" She said and hugged her books to her chest tightly. "Lighten up," I joked, and Theresa looked at me with those peculiar eyes of hers. They flashed a dark gray, then settled upon a periwinkle blue. "I know..." She said, trying for a grin, but failing. "What's on your mind?" I asked, softly. "Something just set in. I'm marrying someone today, as in TODAY, Like, right after school! My dad is going to kill me." She said, and I laughed, "I don't think he'll kill you. Maybe, instead, he'll kill Jacob," I responded and she gasped, "OH NO!" We both began to laugh, our joyful giggles echoing through the hall. Yup. Somehow, my whole attitude had changed in two days. "You know, you're the only person who hasn't looked pitifully at me, including my own family. Thank you," She said and I smiled, "You're still a human. I'll treat you the same way I had before."

When we reached the Cafeteria doors, the whole lunchroom went a bit quieter. "Wanna sit with me?" I whispered at Theresa, who looked around nervously. Her knuckles had turned white while holding her book. "Sure, I'll come." She answered quietly, and we search the the room for Madge. When we spotted gravitating at a table with a blonde haired boy and a dark haired one, we set off towards it. "Hey, guys!" Madge said happily, her hand locked in the dark haired guy's. "WASSUP THERESA?!" He yelled and she gasped. "RYAN?!" Yes. Ryan Petersen was holding Madge Undersee' s hand. When was the comet of death going to hit Earth? How long did I have? I was snapped out of this thought by Theresa's harsh nudge. "EARTH TO KATNISS." She yelled and I said, "Wah?" Peeta laughed, and I finally noticed him. "Oh... hi," I said. He pulled me in the seat next to his.

Our lunch period was strange. This year, since the ninth grade and the senior class was so small, the school mashed them together to save time. So yes. My fifteen year old sister was in my lunch period. So when I felt a pair of eyes staring daggers at me, I instantly knew who it was. PRIM. I turned around to glance in her table's distance. She was literally bouncing up and down, poking all of her friends, and pointing at Peeta. I could tell they all squealed. Such girls, I thought. Then she did the unthinkable. She crossed the boundary.

The seniors sat on one side of the cafeteria and the freshmen on the other. It was a unspoken rule; one shalt not cross the line, no matter what. Primrose Everdeen was the first to break that rule.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating chapter and crap; I've been so busy lately. My boyfriend and I have just experienced a break up, since I guess we weren't in love anymore. Being a teenager sucks. Any who, I've had a guest reviewer ask me what kind of cancer Theresa has. She suffers from advanced stage Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia (ALL). It's a blood cancer, basically. When the body produces too many white blood cells and cannot fight infection well, ALL happens. So I hope your curiosity is managed for now. On a different note, my writing is not pleasing me enough, so I'm really going to put my heart and soul into this story.

I don't own the Hunger Games. I just own a massive heartache.

CHAPTER EIGHT:

I watched as the cafeteria went silent, watching my baby sister cross the line, not uttering a single word. I swear, you could hear a pin drop in the room. "Freshman alert," Ryan joked but I didn't turn to give him a dirty look. Primrose grinned at me and started to jog towards us, and I almost felt like telling her to go away. "Is that your sister?" Theresa asked, her voice soft as freshly fallen snow. "Yeah," I sighed, "That's her." Peeta stated, "Great. Is she going to come over here, steal one of my cookies, bat her eyelashes, ask about our love lives, and gossip after she's gone?" I turned to stare at him, and Ryan said, "You know what, Blondie? That was actually pretty accurate for a girl to do. I've always known you were secretly one too, inside." Theresa giggled and played with a strand of her strawberry blonde hair, saying, "Yup. Peet, hate to break it to you, but going to be the wife in your marriage."

I laughed as Peeta said, "I AM NOT A FREAKING GIRL." Madge laughed, and said, "Are you SURE?" He gave her the evil eye and she stuck her tongue out at him. Peeta sighed, and asked, "Fine. How am I going to the 'woman' in my relationship?" Theresa spoke up. "Well, traditionally, The wife is the person who cleans, cooks, and bakes. She's romantic and sentimental, and witty and shy." He stared her, blankly. "That was so hurtful, I might cry." He said, and she laughed, "See sentimental! Like I said!" That was when Prim arrived.

"Hi guys!" She said, batting her eyelashes innocently, "How are you doing?" Peeta tried to respond immediately, but was cut off by the audacious bespectacled boy sitting next to Madge. "ABSOLUTELY WONDERFUL! I'VE NEVER BEEN BETTER!" Ryan exclaimed loudly, raising his chocolate milk Carton into the air abruptly, splashing his cousin in the face, making Madge giggle. Theresa glared at Ryan, muttering some things that were a bit inappropriate for school under her breath and she wiped at her cheek. "What's going on, Prim?" I asked, and she grinned, "Oh nothing. I just wanted to meet my soon to be brother in law. No biggy," She answered and her eyes trailed to Peeta's lunch. "Are those cookies?" She whispered and I almost laughed. Peeta was right about my little sister. Peeta sighed and said, "Yes, Prim, they are cookies. Would you care for one?" I knew he was being his normal self, but that made me even more endeared to him. How he immediately gave up his cookie, even after he complained about it, to my little sister just hinted at his goodness with people in general.

Prim nodded and squealed, "Thanks Peeta! I can't wait until you're my big brother and you can me cookies all the time!" Peeta shot me a look, and said, "Yay," dejectedly as he handed over his sugar cookie. She took a huge bite out of it and Theresa whistled, "Dang, Peet. You are such a physic when it comes to girls." He shot her a look and Ryan laughed, then he chugged his milk. We had to be a sight. "Don't call me Peet. It's Peet-A." He almost growled, putting emphasis on the "A". Theresa put her hands up in defense. "Okay, OKAY! Peet, you need to chill." She smiled sweetly as he scrunched his face up in disgust at her.

Prim cleared her throat. "Wow, you two are priceless. Anyway, this cookie is heaven in an inanimate object. You, my friend, are talented,"She pointed at my fiance, and continued, "Now, I've got to be going. See you guys later!" She began to turn, but stopped, and looked at Me. "Katniss, please bring home your boyfriend. I believe mother would absolutely love to meet him." I felt his hand wrap around mine and I smiled, "You betcha, Prim." She laughed and began to walk away slowly, and Ryan said, "Your sister is too sweet. Is she a robot programmed to destroy the human race?"

We all just stared at him unresponsive, shocked. "Ryan, I am sure that Primrose Everdeen is not a robot, NOR is she going to destroy the human race. You need to get you head out of those science fiction books of yours. Jesus," Madge said, swatting his arm in disapproval. "Can't say I believe you." Ryan said enigmatically, and Theresa laughed, but stopped short. Her breath became short, and she clutched the left side of her stomach. "Not now," she said, and reached to her nose. Her fingers smeared with the crimson color of blood.

Her hand went limp and she collapsed on the table.

A/N: All I gotta say is: WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (: Reveiw, my readers, because I need your thoughts, good or bad. But mostly good.


End file.
